Assets and Liabilities
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Isaka ponders about his importance in Asahina's life. IsakaXAsahina.


This is a request fic for vessto and I am glad that she ( I think you are a girl) told me to write something about Junjou Mistake as I am also falling in love with this couple like her.

Anyway, readers can expect more fics of this couple from me.

--

**Assets and liabilities **

Isaka didn't know for how long he was staring at the manuscript instead of reading it. In-spite of being aware of the fact that he was lacking his usual vigor and intense concentration, he couldn't stop his feeling from shrouding his mind and chaining his heart.

He watched his secretary and his lover Asahina working as usual and he knew that the man was efficient in many ways. He was capable and the fact that he would be the same even if Isaka's existence were to vanish was making the spoiled brat frustrated and sad.

Asahina caught sight of Isaka's starring and furrowed his eyebrows. Isaka immediately hid his face behind the pages and pretended to be engrossed in his work.

Asahina was sure something was wrong and he had a feeling the matter included him. His conclusion strengthened when he walked to Isaka and saw that the editor was checking the same page for the last two hours. Snatching the manuscripts from Isaka's grip harshly, he spoke sternly with an angry face.

'If you don't want to work then take a break.'

Isaka was shocked at the sudden appearance of Asahina. Forgetting about all his day dreaming and disturbing thoughts Isaka protested back with equal fervor.

'Don't order me around, you ware supposed to look after me not slave me.'

They glared at each other for some time and Isaka was surprised when Asahina handed him the manuscripts and walked away calmly.

-

Isaka yawned leisurely getting tired and bored, there wasn't much work and he wasn't able to do much that day. He was glad that he could finally go home but still he could feel his heart clench every time he though of Asahina. Even though he always boosted about his ability, in his heart he knew Asahina was more able and his place in his lover's life was that of a nagging spoiled brat who had to be taken care of.

After exiting the office, Asahina and Isaka drove home and the eerie silence prevailing between them made Isaka more depressed so he was relieved when he saw the familiar view of their house.

Without waiting for Asahina, Isaka stomped in his house and decided to take a bath and clear his confusing thoughts.

But Asahina's voice stopped him.

'What is the matter with you?'

'What do you mean?'

'What's wrong Ryuuchirou-sama? Is something bugging you?'

'No nothing.'

Isaka said without looking into Isaka's eyes and walking ahead. Asahina followed his lover determined to now the truth.

'Tell me and get over with it.'

'I told you its nothing, stop imagining things on your own.'

Isaka began to strip off his clothes and stretched out his hand to open the tap. Asahina caught his hand and asked again.

'Stop lying, you are slacking off in your work.'

Isaka got angrier at Asahina's words and screamed out.

'It is about work right? I will do it properly. You don't have to care about how I feel.'

Asahina's eyes widened and he tightened his hold on both of Isaka's wrist.

'Ryuuchiro-sama listen to me.'

'Let me go you bastard.'

Isaka struggled furiously to get loose but Asahina was too strong for him. Isaka stopped when he got tired and exhausted.

'Now tell me what's wrong?'

Asahina was still standing behind Isaka holding Isaka's wrists on both side of their waist. Isaka was glad that his lover wasn't looking at his face as he was sure his face looked helpless and hurt.

'Asahina, will it make any difference to you if I were to go away from your life?'

Asahina was startled at the sudden direct question from his lover. He didn't know what made Isaka think that but he wished that Isaka already knew his place in his life.

'Yes it will.'

Isaka was happy but he wanted to know the exact value of him in Asahina's world. Sinking his head further down, he spoke in a faint voice.

'How?'

'Ryuuchirou-sama, do you remember the day when you gave me that potted plant? It was the first time I smiled and felt happy after the accident. I fell in love with you and wanted to be with you.'

Isaka remained silent unable to speak but still he wasn't satisfied. Asahina realized that from the stiff shoulder and edgy posture of Isaka and leaning down, he whispered in Isaka's ears.

'I didn't and don't have anyone in my life except you and my life would be meaningless and aimless if I lose you Ryuuchirou-sama.'

Isaka listened intently to every word of Asahina. Hearing the words so closely he felt his heart melting and his legs gave up on him making him fall against Asahina's chest. He looked back at Asahina with red puffy eyes and pouty lips. Asahina couldn't hold back any more leaning down he captured his lover's lips in a deep kiss.

Wrapping his arms around the slim waist of Isaka, Asahina tilted his head to have a better access into the hot caverns of his lover's mouth. Asahina unbuttoned Isaka's shirt and caressed the soft skin beneath it. Sucking on Isaka's tongue, he roamed Isaka's chest with his hand and rubbed around a perked nipple with his fore finger.

Isaka moaned out into kiss making Asahina's cock twitch. Asahina unzipped his lover's pants and stroked the hard penis teasingly. Rubbing Isaka's testicles, Asahina cooed into Isaka ears.

'I love you'

Isaka was already feeling his manhood leaking and his stomach tighten. He could feel Asahina's hard cock pressing into his back begging to get inside him. Without further delay he demanded fervently.

'Asahina ahh take me nn'

Granted the permission, Asahina pulled out his aching cock and rubbed the tip along the crack of Isaka's back. Parting the round globes of sensitive flesh, Asahina started to coat the opening with his fluid.

Isaka knee-led down and gripped the side of the bathtub giving Asahina an erotic view of his spread buttocks. Wetting two fingers with his saliva, Asahina pushed them slowly into Isaka and stretched Isaka's tight insides. Isaka moaned out when Asahina touched his prostate and pleaded impatiently.

'Asahina I am ah ready.'

Positioning his throbbing cock, Asahina thrust into Isaka all the way in. Giving some time to adjust, he pulled out his cock and again slammed into the tight entrance harshly. Isaka's muscles clamped down over his cock painfully when Asahina hit Isaka's prostate again with his spasming cock. Lowering his head to lick Isaka's ear and taking Isaka's penis in his hand and stroking it, Isaka picked up his pace.

Tightening his hug on the body beneath him and twisting a nipple, Isaka almost banged into Isaka's puckered hole. Asahina felt that both of them were close and stroked Isaka's penis faster. Soon his hands were full of Isaka's essence and as Isaka's inner muscles pumped and squeezed his penis rhythmically and tightly, he also came coating his lover's inside with his warm and sticky semen.

After they both had calmed their heartbeat, Asahina got up and filled the tub with warm water.

'Asahina don't leave me or else your life will be wasted.'

Asahina looked at his blemished lover who was very good and nifty with words. Checking the water, Asahina looked at Isaka's wickedly grinning face.

'It's ok as I know you will be running to me for help.'

Isaka's grin faded back to anger and ignorance hearing Asahina's reply. Slapping his lover's hand away he stepped into the bathtub splashing water all over.

'Don't forget that you were the one who agreed to take my responsibility.'

Isaka spoke with an arrogant expression. Asahina smiled warmly and walked in the tub also taking his seat behind Isaka after taking off his remaining clothes.

'Yes I remember Ryuuchirou-sama; I will take your every responsibility with pleasure.'

-

Hope you liked it especially vessto..


End file.
